


Была и будет

by Shadow_Kissed



Series: Коллекция: "Проблемы форсбонда" [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond trouble, Hurt/Comfort, Post TLJ, Resistance (mention), Romance, other characters will appear or be mentioned by name - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kissed/pseuds/Shadow_Kissed
Summary: У нее окончательно съехала крыша.Это единственное объяснение, почему она сидит на койке, поджав ноги под себя, и ждет чуда. С одной стороны, Рей недоумевает, как раньше ей не пришла такая простая идея в голову, с другой, рациональная часть мозга настойчиво напоминает, что она ждет собственную галлюцинацию.





	Была и будет

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка взглянуть на последствия связи после TLJ.  
> ООС скорее всего Рей, но это называется, как кто видит героиню.

_Это какое-то помешательство…_

Он появляется через неделю после их последней встречи, когда она спит, или ей кажется, что спит у себя в каюте. Высокая, темная тень, заполнившая собой все пространство вокруг Рей. Неотвратимая, преследующая ее самим фактом своего существования.

И… молчаливая. За те мучительные три минуты, что она прожигала его фигуру взглядом, Кайло (называть Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена Беном теперь было неуместно) не произнес ни слова. И исчез также внезапно, как появился.  
Оставшаяся после его ухода тишина показалась Рей оглушительной, и поддавшись импульсу, она пытается вызвать Узы силы самостоятельно, однако ничего не ощущает. Стена, глухая, пустая, будто их Уз никогда и не было.  
«Сноук мертв – Связи больше нет», напоминает себе Рей. И пробует снова, чтобы так и не получить ответ.

Рей неистово ругает себя за возникший в сердце укол разочарования, пока, наконец, не внушает себе, что появление Рена просто сон. За последнее время она весьма преуспела в самовнушении. Сила не противоречила, не давая и намека на ощущения, переполнявшие ее еще неделю назад.

И она совсем не скучает по Связи с ним. Как она может?  
Он – Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена, ситх, уничтоживший учителя, он – олицетворение всего, с чем она борется, как джедай и член Сопротивления. Она не имеет морального права тосковать по их ночным беседам или по воодушевляющему чувству не-одиночества, которое ей успешно привили.  
Старый лейтмотив «Ты не одна», звучащий его голосом в голове скоро растворит новая тишина и самоубежденность самой Рей: _она одна. Была и будет._

Да и что это вообще? Пустая попытка Сноука манипулировать ею и Кайло. Уж ситх его знает, зачем ныне мертвецу это было нужно. Но все…заключительный аккорд, финиш. Это в прошлом, о котором она теперь должна забыть.

«Со смертью Сноука все исчезло», - убеждает Рей себя, в сотый раз отметая надоедливое воспоминание: Кайло…или все-таки Бен стоит на коленях у подножья трапа «Сокола», смотрит прямо на нее…и от его взгляда против воли внутри все переворачивается.

О, Сила… сколько трудов стоило ей безжалостно закрыть эту дверь. Как же хотелось спрятаться от укора в глазах, от липкого ощущения, что она только что предала саму себя.  
Глупо… Ситх, как же глупо думать так. Это было всего лишь видение, шутка сознания, ей хотелось видеть Бена таким, в надежде, что она не ошиблась, что он может вернуться к Свету.

Вот только ее вера никому не нужна, кроме нее. Люк не верил ни на йоту в подобное развитие событий, хотя казалось бы, ему ли, свидетелю возвращения ситха на Светлую сторону, отпираться… но нет. Он считал, что Бен давно прошел точку невозврата, даже раньше убийства своего отца.

Его мать..Его собственная мать отчаялась, и хотя Лея не говорила напрямую, юная джедай видела в грустных уголках губ генерала Органы смирение с неизбежной потерей сына-ситха.

Самому Бену ее вера всегда казалась смешной и бессмысленной, и уж точно он не собирался за нее цепляться, как за нить к Свету.

Зачем же она продолжает носиться с этой никому не нужной верой в его Свет? Почему даже в глубине сердца она не способна подписать капитуляцию перед победой Тьмы за душу Бена Соло. Глупая, глупая и _одинокая Рей_ … _Была и буде_ т.

***

 

_Она сходит с ума…_

Такое объяснение приходит к Рей, когда появление Кайло Рена повторяется в десятый раз.

Всегда одно и тоже. Ночь, она просыпается от давящего ощущения – он наблюдает за ней. Открыв глаза, видит его в том же углу каюты, облаченного, как всегда, в черное, молчаливо изучающего ее из-под опустившейся на глаза челки. Ни слова, ни звука, ни движений. Рен словно голограмма, замкнувшаяся на первых секундах, просто выглядит слишком реалистично.

Рей тянется по привычке к нему Силой, но он исчезает сразу же, оставляя ей ту же пустоту, что вчера или неделю назад. Сила гудит внутри, недовольно растворяясь в комнате. С его стороны ни намека на Связь, ни намека на ответ. Она вчера билась целый час, сама не зная, что хочет получить. Все также без толку.

Теперь уже не самоубеждение, а факты говорят, что метафизических Уз больше нет. Иначе она бы его достала. Он жив, уж о смерти нового правителя Первого Ордена Сопротивление бы узнало, жив и здоров, хотя бы физически. Кайло всегда признавал их Связь больше, чем она. И тем не менее, это он не отвечает. Значит ли это, что все ее запросы идут в пустоту, и ответ просто некому дать?

Впору волноваться о собственном умственном здоровье.  
У Рей не было никого, кого она могла бы спросить. За время, что она пробудила в себе Силу, лишь двое пожелали поделиться своими знаниями. Один, всегда неохотно посвящающий ее в нежелательные, по его мнению, знания, умер. Второй, делящийся ответами порой с мальчишеским пылом и азартом…ну собственно, дело и было в нем. Если бы она могла задать Кайло интересующий ее вопрос... необходимость ответа отпала бы сама собой.  
Но реальность показывала свою жестокую сторону, и пора признать нехитрую истину: Рей с Джакку не получает ответов на свои вопросы, потому что _она совсем одна._ _Была и будет_ …

***

 

_Безумие прогрессирует._

Рей понимает это, когда начинает видеть Кайло не только в своей каюте. Он чудится ей в толпе Сопротивления, непрестанно вынуждая хвататься за бластер или меч. Она видит его облик в столовой, прямо за плечом По, но он исчезает быстрее, чем она успевает осознать. Рей видит его в отражении зеркала, когда принимает душ, на доли секунды, но все же, уверена, что видит.

Однажды она замечает Рена на собрании, и ее гневный и возмущенный крик пугает, в первую очередь, генеральский штат, во вторую, ее друзей, и только, в третью – ее саму, когда она понимает, что он ей привиделся.

Помощи ждать не от кого. У Рей все еще нет объяснения, кроме банального – она сумасшедшая, и её личный призрак безумия – Кайло Рен, Верховный Лидер Первого Ордена.

Ей начинает казаться: никакой Связи и не было. Никогда. Ей все приснилось, причудилось, показалось. Она попросту выдумала это, как попытку скрыться от одиночества.  
Логика отчаянно кричит, что она помнит реальные события, у нее есть доказательства: слова Люка, сломанный меч Скайуокера, сам факт, что она была при убийстве Сноука…  
Но ей некого спросить наверняка. Некому убедить ее, что это было правдой.

О Сила… Если бы она могла поговорить хоть с кем-то. Она в Центре новой Базы Сопротивления, окружена людьми, у нее почти каждый день новые знакомства, новые приятели. Фактически Рей так редко бывает одна, что даже на медитацию едва находит время, и тем не менее…  
Джедай Сопротивления Рей _одинока…была и будет_.

***

 

_У нее, похоже, не все дома_.

Рей уверена, именно так за последний месяц понемногу начинают думать все. Она замечает эти шепотки за спиной, переглядки, когда проходит сквозь строй. Прошел месяц после поражения на Красной планете, Сопротивление начинает приходить в себя, в коридорах новой базы становится оживленней, люди возвращаются к повседневному быту. Сплетничать – одна из бытовых привычек, и странная, непонятная Рей-джедай - отличный повод почесать языки.

Все замечают, как иногда она смотрит в одну точку, прожигает взглядом пустоту, но молчит. Все видят, как она иногда вздрагивает в толпе, будто на глаза попалось что-то запретное. Они не могут игнорировать, как из ее каюты по ночам раздаются шорохи и злые рыдания. Да и выглядит она, мягко сказать, пугающе: взъерошенная, бледная, будто борется с хроническим недосыпом, дерганная, с диким взглядом.

Она – джедай, решают поначалу люди, и неодаренное стадо, имеющее весьма смутные представления о Силе и ее адептах, легко прощает ей странности. Пока все не узнают, что генерал Органа тоже беспокоится за Рей. Уж ей-то, сестре джедая, дочери и матери ситхов о Силе известно побольше их, а значит, поведение девчонки с пустынной планеты странно даже для этих одаренных. Слухи множатся, расцветают один хуже другого, но Рей игнорирует их, как ящериц на песке. Собственные проблемы и страхи достанут быстрее злых языков и обеспокоенных взглядов.

Первым сдается По… Спрашивает между делом, невзначай, пока она помогает наладить контакты в БиБи-8. В вопросе «У тебя все в порядке? Ты поникшая в последнее время» нет ничего сверхъестественного, но Рей пугается и, торопливо вытерев руки от масла, скрывается в соседнем ангаре, оставив взволнованного По без ответа.

Финн и Роуз заходят к ней к ужину, и, хотя Рей не слишком сблизилась с девушкой лучшего друга, механик ей сразу понравилась, и она совсем не возражала составить им компанию до столовой. Всю дорогу бывший штурмовик пытался выяснить ее состояние, задавая сочувственные вопросы и составляя какое-то свое личные представления о ее пребывании на звездном разрушителе Ордена. Наверняка, далекие от правды, решает про себя Рей.

Забота друзей не напрягает ровно до момента, пока взгляд не ловит переплетенные пальцы Финна и Роуз. Простой жест, привычный для любой нормальной пары, у Рей вызывает почти паническую атаку. Перед глазами вспыхивают воспоминания: ее рука осторожно касается чужих пальцев, только кончиками, но ее все равно потряхивает; его рука, уже в черной кожаной перчатке ждет, что она вложит свои пальцы в ладонь и пойдет следом.

Картинки вспыхивают в голове так ярко, что у Рей перехватывает дыхание, вынуждая схватиться за горло, будто обладатель перчатки из воспоминаний оттачивает на ней любимый прием Дарт Вейдера.

Стремглав Рей сбегает от Финна и Роуз, не дожидаясь их непонимающих криков вслед. Чтобы не довести до крайности Лею, или еще хуже, Чубакку, джедай решает прятаться ото всех расспросов в каюте. Запирается, изолируя себя от мира.  
Ей очень нужно убедить себя, что она _одна, как была и будет._

***

_У нее окончательно съехала крыша._

Это единственное объяснение, почему она сидит на койке, поджав ноги под себя, и ждет чуда. С одной стороны, Рей недоумевает, как раньше ей не пришла такая простая идея в голову, с другой, рациональная часть мозга настойчиво напоминает ей, что она ждет собственную галлюцинацию.  
Но решение казалось очевидным – просто ждать его появления. Не пытаться заснуть, прогоняя любые мысли о Рене, как она делала весь месяц, не бороться с этими отчаянными галлюцинациями – а встретить их без страха, как подобает джедаю.

И все-таки, она чувствует себя дурой. Сидеть, обняв колени и гипнотизировать стену напротив. Какое нелепое занятие.  
Он появляется без предупреждения, даже Сила, казалось бы, никак не отреагировала, только неясной рябью тревожит волосы на затылке Рей.

Но она все равно вся вытянута по струнке, когда его облик становится осмысленней. Взгляд Кайло на секунду видится Рей изумленным, но потом перед ней снова та же безмятежная маска равнодушия. Только показалось, решает Рей.

Что послужило последним щелчком, она не знает. Может, сонливость, может огромная моральная усталость, но она сделала то, что обычно делают все психи: заговорила с глюком.

\- Чего ты хочешь? Чего хочешь добиться? – требовательно бросает она вопрос в пустоту.  
Как она и ожидает, призрачный Кайло Рен остается глух к ее словам, как оставался и оригинал. На лице полное безучастие к ее проблеме, хотя он смотрит прямо на нее, но ни звука, ни знака, что он ее слышит.

Рей злится. Бесперспективно злится на свой же глюк, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Ну давай же. Отвечай! Отвечай! Чего ты добиваешься. Пусть ты игра сознания, но даже у галлюцинаций есть цель. Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я сошла с ума? Я итак на грани. Ты доволен? Доволен?!

С каждым словом она все громче, все яростней, с каждой секундой все ближе к нему, заполнившему собой не только пространство ее маленькой каюты, но и каждую часть ее существа.

\- Отлично! Блеск! Что ты хочешь услышать? Я сдаюсь! Слышишь? – она хрипит от крика, не заботясь, что вся база ее услышит, а он смотрит с каким-то веселым интересом, будто в предвкушении, что еще эта женщина вытворит. Но ей уже все равно.

– Хочешь услышать это вслух? Вынуждаешь признаться? Да, да, тысячу раз да, я скучаю. Я скучаю по тебе, Кайло Рен, иди ты к хатам, я скучаю, даже если сошла с ума, и тебя здесь на самом деле нет. Слышишь!? – не отдавая себе отчета, она сжимает кулаки и измученно бьет свою галлюцинацию в грудь.

Горячая вспышка боли в кистях отрезвляет, открыто показывая ей, что вопреки предположениям, она не ударила в воздух.

Нет, боль вполне реальная, и человек перед ней вполне реален, настолько можно быть реальным, находясь за пару тысяч парсеков.

Для пущей уверенности она бьет его еще раз, снова ощущая боль от встречи с доспехами магистра рыцарей Рен.  
И снова, и еще раз, и опять, ее руки врезаются в мужские доспехи с ожесточенным упорством. У Рей начинается глупая, неконтролируемая истерика, когда она понимает, что все это время это был не плод больного сознания, не мираж, а он.

\- Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Это все время был ты! Ты! – она колотит его с упрямством слепого дроида, бросая обвинения сквозь текущие против воли слезы, пока наконец Рену не надоедает, и он одним рывком не перехватывает ее за запястья, не давая вырваться.

И на секунду Рей оглушает это прикосновение его руки к ее голой коже, а сознание почти затапливает объединенной Силой, неожиданно напомнившей о существовании Уз, будто все, что нужно было, это простой телесный контакт.

\- Пусти, - очнувшись, тут же требует Рей, потянув руки на себя, но мужчина непреклонен. – Пусти, ненавижу тебя!

\- А минуту назад говорила, что скучаешь. – насмешливо возражает Рен, откровенно забавляясь ее поведением. Рей нечего возразить, но она все равно рвется из его крепкой хватки, хотя в душе боится, что он на самом деле отпустит, и все вернется к исходной позиции.

\- Зачем? Почему? – она не заканчивает оба предложения, но он и сам должен был понять концовку. – Наслаждался зрелищем? За что ты так со мной?

С ужасом Рей понимает, что сейчас опять начнет рыдать, как барышня из голодрамы, и Кайло, видимо, тоже понимает это. Рен резко прижимает ее к себе, одной рукой удерживая за талию, а второй зарывается в волосы у нее на затылке.  
Дышать становится легче, и неполноценность, терзавшая ее последний месяц болью, наконец, находит, чем заполнить свою пустоту. Рей молчит, позволяя себе эту дикую слабость, за которую раньше было стыдно, но каково это - месяц быть отрезанной от него, запомнилось слишком хорошо, и сильно пошатнуло привычные приоритеты.

Кайло продолжает вслушиваться в ее постепенно выравнивающийся ритм сердца, и без труда признается самому себе, что чувствовать ее – гораздо большее удовольствие, чем вглядываться в ее черты украдкой по ночам. А использовать Силу, чтобы успокоить Рей, куда приятнее, чем строить щит, не пуская ее в свой разум.

\- Чего ради ты это делал? – снова спрашивает девушка, решив, что набрала достаточно сил, чтобы услышать ответ. Она поднимает голову, желая лучше рассмотреть его лицо, но не видит ничего, кроме успокаивающей нежности в глазах.

\- Что «это»?

\- Не притворяйся. Ты заставил меня считать, что Уз нет, и ты моя галлюцинации. Это жестоко. – подумать только, какой абсурд, она просит его о милосердии. Его! Но несмотря ни на что она почему-то считает, что к ней он должен относиться иначе, добрее… В противном случае, это как истязать самого себя. Жаль, она не в курсе методов воспитания ситхов.

\- Я решила, ты отказался от нашей Связи.  
\- Это ты отказалась от нее. – тоном, будто ее вина очевидна, возразил Рен, однако освободиться от объятий, несмотря на обиженный голос, не дал.  
\- Я не…  
\- Ты отказалась от меня, там, в тронном зале. Логично, что и связь наша тебе не нужна.  
\- Дурак! Я отказалась от твоего пути, а не от тебя. – глухо отзывается Рей, но в глазах Кайло этот аргумент отклика не находит. Если нужен он, то и путь его нужен, нельзя же быть согласной наполовину.

Бывшая мусорщица, с восстановленной связью снова легко читающая его настроения и мысли, не дает Кайло опомниться, сильнее обвивая его руками.

\- Не хочу обсуждать это сейчас. Пути, выборы…к хатам, все подождет. А пока мне просто очень нужен ты.  
У обоих сердце подскочило к горлу от ее признания, и Кайло даже не может сказать, чья реакция была первоначально.  
\- Обещай, что больше не вытворишь такого. Круши, кричи, угрожай, можешь даже попытаться убить меня, но не исчезай вот так, не молчи..

И Рей почти не стыдно за слабость, а Кайло почти признается вслух, что вряд ли всерьез когда-нибудь попытается ее убить. Вместо этого обнимает ладонями ее лицо и крепко прижимается к губам.

Восторг и трепет, поднявшиеся в душе Рей, обещают все лучше слов. И на долгие минуты обоим кажется: все хорошо - война, Орден, Сопротивление, все остается за пределами этой комнаты.

Рей, подарившая свой поцелуй главному врагу и одновременно самому близкому человеку в галактике, долго была одна, но мужские губы, вырывающие у нее последние остатки самообладания, убеждают, что **_больше не будет._**

**Author's Note:**

> Я сознательно решила не прописывать "джедай" в женский роде так, как не пришла к согласию сама с собой, склоняется слово по родам или нет, но вообще "джедайка" резало слух.


End file.
